


Hyosu's Golden Hour

by abaranthion



Series: 5.5 Golden Week [9]
Category: ALL OUT!! - Amase Shiori (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Come Shot, Foot Fetish, M/M, Masturbation, Mathematics, Mutual Masturbation, POV First Person, Penis Size, Public Masturbation, Wake-Up Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-20
Updated: 2017-11-20
Packaged: 2019-02-04 18:03:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 792
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12776466
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/abaranthion/pseuds/abaranthion
Summary: Hyosu and Kasuga come up with a creative way to measure up.





	Hyosu's Golden Hour

2017-05-02   
3.00 AM   
Hyosu   
  
I looked at my phone: 3AM?! Awake for five minutes, felt like hours.   
  
I was bored.   
  
I looked at the guys close to me: Iwashimizu to my right, Noka with his head near mine, Kibi to my left, Kasuga near my feet with his soles pointing at mine; presented like he wanted them fiddled with.   
  
I shuffled down, sniggering at how proud Raita would be. It wouldn’t be the best prank, but it’d piss Kasuga off (more than usual).   
  
Stretching my feet off the futon, I kicked out and felt them slap against Kasuga’s.   
  
Not. A. Groan.    
  
I wriggled down further and kicked again. He started to stir, so I pushed his legs in a cycling motion, and was rewarded with a violent kick.   
  
‘Gggrhrr, fuck off!’ he sat up suddenly.   
  
‘Sorry, Kasuga,’ I rested my feet on his calves, ‘I’m too big for my futon.’   
  
‘Shut up, Hyosu. You’re shorter than me. Just sleep.’ He flumped down.   
  
I hadn’t finished yet. I moved even closer and said, ‘Wasn’t talking about height. Meant my dick.’   
  
‘I’ve seen it, dude. Not all that.’ He crabbed towards me.   
  
We both sat between our futons so our butts were resting on the cold floor. I said, ‘I’m nineteen centimetres, man. Enough for anyone.’   
  
Kasuga smirked, ‘That’s nuthin’. I’m seven and a half inches.’   
  
He didn’t know how that compared. I pushed him on it, ‘Is that bigger?’   
  
Kasuga thought. ‘Er... sure. To convert inches to centimetres you... multiply by... er... 2.54?’ I let him continue. ‘7.5 times 2.54 is... er,’ his face scrunched up so hard I thought it would implode, ‘well, seven times two is... twelve, then five times five is... twenty! Then, twelve plus twenty is...’ some finger-counting, ‘thirty-four! My dick’s thirty-four centimetres!’   
  
‘That...’ I pictured something that long, ‘that’s longer than a ruler, dude! You’re not that big. Even fully hard.’   
  
Kasuga deflated, ‘Fine. You convert it.’   
  
Math class flashbacks bombarded me. A number floated in my mind; I grabbed it, ‘It’s 5.24. You divide nineteen centimetres by 5.24. Grrerrrr...’ I had no idea how to begin. Luckily, my phone was at hand. I used the calculator and told Kasuga, ‘Three point six inches!’   
  
Kasuga snorted.   
  
‘Wait! I’ve gone wrong somewhere.’ I couldn’t let him win. ‘My dick’s definitely bigger. I can prove it.’   
  
That piqued Kasuga’s interest, ‘Oh?’   
  
‘We can measure by hand,’ I said and grabbed my boxers.   
  
‘Wait, wait!’ Kasuga whispered urgently. But when my boner pinged out he relaxed. ‘Oh, OK,’ he said and removed his underwear, revealing an equally hard cock.   
  
I sat there, suddenly shy, ‘So... how are we-’   
  
He grabbed my dick, looking in my eyes, ‘Well... aren’t you gonna “measure” mine?’   
  
I nervously wrapped my fingers around his cock. ‘Uh-huh, yeah. Feels... mhmmm,’ I fumbled before taking my hand away.   
  
Kasuga held my arm, ‘No, you have to measure, Hyosu. Top...’ he slid his fingers to the tip of my dick, then down to its base, ‘... to bottom.’ He guided my hand to his shaft.   
  
He sank back. I did the same, ideas of measuring gone. Although, his dick felt very similar to mine. Uncannily so.   
  
We jerked each other off, hips locked together and legs resting against the other's’ torso.   
  
I heard Kasuga’s voice, ‘This is... weird.’   
  
I stopped my strokes, worried, ‘Huh?’   
  
‘It’s just like jacking off,’ he said, thrusting into my hand, ‘only upside down.’ He sniggered slightly, which turned into huffing breath as I stroked him more vigorously.   
  
I jammed my foot into his mouth to shut him up. Aw, man. He started licking. And, shit, that’s my weakness. I tried to hold back, but I could feel it building.   
  
‘I’m cumming!’ I ejaculated and felt the dollop on my lower abs.   
  
I stopped strumming Kasuga. His fondling my cum along my dick made me realize I had to make him cum quick, or he’d’ve beaten me good.   
  
I pumped intensely, he squirmed under my hand. He was definitely enjoying it; his dick twitched and his fingers slowed in their exploration of my cum-coated cock.   
  
Bucking three times, his shaft nearly slipped away. And then he came.   
  
Boy, did he cum. Magnificently. A fountain. Up, up, up. At its peak it spread out in beautiful white droplets that arced slowly before hurtling back down to our bodies.   
  
Well, I say “our bodies”... I’d kinda been pointing Kasuga’s cock away from me. So most of his cum...   
  
Well... Iwashi got covered in Kasuga’s cum, OK? It was... a mess. I was kinda proud of how my prank had turned out.   
  
Kasuga stopped me gloating, ‘Shhhh. He’s waking up.’   
  
I buried myself in my sheet and pretended to sleep, and finally did.

**Author's Note:**

> If you like what I do, please consider supporting me at <http://ko-fi.com/abaranthion>  
> If you have any suggestions leave them in the comments, contact me via tumblr [abaranthion.tumblr.com](https://abaranthion.tumblr.com) (NSFW), or send me an email to abaranthion[at]hotmail.com


End file.
